Technical Manuals and other technical data generally hold large amounts of information that can include multiple volumes and hundreds or thousands of data modules when in electronic format. When users of technical manuals, or other technical data that are provided electronically, need to look for a specific subject, they need to go over a lengthy electronic Table of Contents, similar to a paper book, but using links, which can include nested subsystems (and sub-subsystems) within systems. This requires the users to know not only the exact nomenclature of the item they seek (many times this is unknown), but how to navigate through the seemingly endless array of nested data. This results in a lot of time spent by the reader, trying to look in many different places (and sometimes, out of exasperation, just look from A to Z) to find the information, which results in inefficiency, loss of time and waste of expensive resources.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods, apparatuses, systems, and computer program products for efficiently providing technical information to users in a user-friendly manner.